Grimm World
by Rezzurection7
Summary: its a secret for now


Soul sat atop the clock tower waiting for his team. The moon pulled and tugged at him but he refused its tempting nudges. Tsubaki landed right beside him and soon after Black Star and the Thompsons followed. He looked below and waited. They were hunting a rouge group of reapers. Their target was near here, so they waited. Below a lone girl walked along the empty streets of the small town. Soul inspected her ash blonde hair with interest. He always saw her back but never her face. She turned around and seemed to look directly at him. He froze in place as he saw her face. "Soul" Tsubaki said waking him from his trance. "Take a peek into the Shadow World would ya?" Tsubaki asked. Soul lowered his vision into the worlds of Souls. The girl below soul grew wings when his eyes settled on it. He reeled back and almost fell off the tower. "She's a Grigori!" he said. Tsubaki's eyes widened and the 2 leapt to the ground below. They ran up to the girl and but slowed their pace.

"What are you doing?" the girl immediately asked. "Do you know what a Grigori is?" Tsubaki asked. The girl shook her head. An evil laugh sounded behind them. They spun around to be met with a wolf man standing 8 feet tall. "Eater, Shade out of respect I will let you surrender and turn over the girl" the wolf called out. "What's going on?" the girl screamed. Soul grabbed her and jumped backwards. The wolf leapt but a barrier of shadows blocked it. "Leave now Free the girl comes with us" Kidd yelled stepping out of the shadows. His black hair with the white stripes was combed neatly and his golden eyes flashed. "You may be the one of the most powerful guardians known but you don't scare me!" Free yelled back. "What about me?" a voice called out. A boy with messy black hair and 2 white stripes in his hair walked out. He had butterscotch eyes that glared at the wolf man. "You neither little boy" free replied. The boy glared even more then suddenly standing where the boy had been was a skeleton in a black pin striped suit and white fedora. His eye sockets were lit with blue flames. He held his hand out and flexed it.

A fireball slammed into Free sending the werewolf into Egypt. The skeleton changed back into the boy and he walked over to a shadow and with a little hop fell into it. Kidd retreated back. Soul held the now unconscious girl and turned to Tsubaki. "I'll be her guard from now on Tsubaki" Soul said then he quickly walked away towards the girl's apartment. He had seen her go into many times when he passed through on his weekly patrol. Gently he laid her down in her bed and took a seat at the beside her and waited for her to wake up.

Morning came and Soul watched the girl wake up. She turned to him and repressed the urge to scream. Slowly she sat up and realized she'd never changed into her night gown. "Who are you?" She asked. "Soul" the white haired man replied. The girl nodded and looked around to see if anymore from last night were with him. "It's only me" Soul said watching her look around.

"I'll start at the beginning. I am a reaper; I harvest the souls of those that die. Reapers are guardians of death. You're a Grigori; you have special powers to fight against evil. You're a guardian of life. Lately reapers have gone rogue and my team was assigned to killing them. Grigoris are so special and rare when one is found they are assigned a protector. I'm your protector. I will be guarding you until I'm reassigned" Soul explained. The girl took a second to soak all it in then turned back to the man. "So you will be staying with me for a long time?" She asked. Soul nodded in response then stood up. "I'll get into detail later for now I suggest you clean yourself up then get dressed because your gonna meet my team. You live alone correct?" Soul asked. The girl nodded then stood up and walked to the bathroom. An hour later she was clean and dressed in worker's boot, tights and simple shirt. A black long coat covered her body in the end. They pair traveled to the reaper's makeshift base. Before entering Soul turned to the girl. "What is your name?" He asked. "My name is…."


End file.
